gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gravity Falls Gossiper
The Gravity Falls Gossiper is a failing unpopular newspaper that is run by Toby Determined. It is located in a small building in the town of Gravity Falls. History The Gossiper once reported on Old Man McGucket's homicidal pterodactyl-tron, which he built when his wife left him. In "Headhunters," Dipper and Mabel got Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland to go to the Gossiper's headquarters in an attempt to arrest Toby for murdering Wax Stan. However, Toby was able to prove his innocence by showing them security footage of Toby kissing a cutout of Shandra Jimenez at 10:00 PM, Saturday, the time of the murder. In "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel," Stan becomes furious when he reads the article of Gideon Gleeful going on a date with Mabel. Later in the episode, the headquarters is seen again when Toby calls Dipper to meet him at 412 Gopher Road, as part of a trap set by Gideon, in return for Shandra Jimenez's phone number. During "Summerween," Dipper, Mabel, Candy Chiu, Grenda, and Soos go to the Gossiper's headquarters while going trick-or-treating. They see Toby, whose own face horrifies them more than his monster mask. In "Bottomless Pit!", during Dipper's story "Voice Over," Stan is reading the paper when Mabel asks him if he'd "ever kissed a pig before." He is also seen reading another newspaper to avoid eye contact with Dipper and Mabel in Mabel's story "Trooth Ache." In "Carpet Diem," The Gossiper's horoscope for Sheriff Blubs predicted a bearded witch would chase a talking pig. Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland believed the prediction had come true when they witnessed Soos (in Waddles' body) being chased by a hungry Old Man McGucket. In "Land Before Swine," Dipper and Soos are seen going over some of the Gossiper's articles about the Pterodactyl's attacks on the town. In "Gideon Rises," Soos is seen reading an article about Gideon being sent to prison, which featured a comment from the boy's father, Bud. In "Scary-oke," Dipper compiles a bulletin board filled with notes and clippings from the Gossiper to try and piece together the big mysteries of the town. Location The Gravity Falls Gossiper headquarters is located in a small wooden building near the Tavern and a red "No Vacancy" building. It is notably smaller than the other buildings and it has a sign that reads, "Gravity Falls Gossiper." Known Articles (Typos preserved) *'Now With Less Typo - CHAOS!' *'Wax Attack at Shack' *'Now With Less Typo - LIL GIDEON'S LI'L GIRLFRIEND?' *'Reporter Calls Mom - Pleasant'' *'UFO Was a Sham! - Anonymous Depity Comes Clean' *'Now With Lipc Typos' *'Cop Car Crunch' thumb|Dipper's research. GRAVITY FALLS - A freak monster attack transformed Sheriff Blubs's squad car into a stylish makeshift convertable late Friday night. "We were in the middle of keeping the mean streets of Gravity Falls safe when all of a sudden, the roof was ripped straight off my squad car," Blubs said. Deputy Durland who was also present during the incident. "There's no feeling better in the world than driving with the top down and feeling the breeze whipping through your hair! Makes you feel alive!," Durland stated. No charges have been filed against the giant, winged monstrosity whose whereabouts and origin are unknown. Although Blubs hopes to see the savage creature in small claims court at some point in the near future. *'Sheep Snatched' GRAVITY FALLS - After an exhaustive, five day search throughout the thick forests of Gravity Falls, three sheep remain victims of sheep snatching. "If there's one thing I have zero tolerance for, it's sheep snatching." Jim Storch, owner of Storch Farms, said. "Some kind of giant bird is what did it. I've never seen anything like it before. If scientists haven't already named this particular species of bird, they ought to name it Sheep Snatcher on account of how good it is at snatching sheep. You might say that the flying creature also snatched away Storch's heart. "I loved those sheep more than anything," Storch said as tears streamed down his weathered face. A candlelight vigil is being planned for cut off. *'A Minor Problem' GRAVITY FALLS - Local miners thought they were on the verge of striking a rich, mineral deposit early on Wednesday. Instead, they uncovered a massive network of mysterious caverns. Several miners are missing after exploring the area. Those who returned reported hearing loud, high-pitched screeches. Some insist the sounds came from a giant prehistoric creature somehow left over from the late Jurassic period. "Dagnabitt!," exclaimed Jack Solomon, owner of the troubled mining company. "Where's the canary when you need him? He's supposed to drop dead when something's wrong!" The caged canary has since been fired. cut off neologists are working with the cut off. *'Now With Less Typos - LIL GIDEON IN THE BIG HOUSE' "He could use a time out." -Bud Gleeful *'Society Column - Greatest Thing of the Summer!' Pacifica Northwest Declares "V-Neck" the Look of the Season *'Compute Animation Invented - Stop Motion Declared Dead!' "So real looking!" *'Disoriented Man Found At Museum' Sent packing. Slow News Day. *'Local Coot Continues Downward Slide' Seen eating raccoon. Son offers no comment. Sightings Category:Places Category:Companies Category:Objects Category:Periodicals Category:Recurring objects Category:Season 1 objects Category:Season 2 objects Category:Shorts objects Category:Season 1 places Category:Season 2 places Category:Shorts places Category:Recurring places Category:Buildings